


Just Band Camp

by Cynnominstarr



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Marching Band AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:12:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynnominstarr/pseuds/Cynnominstarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Today was practically the most important day of the entire season. The kick off which would decide the fate of the Marching Band’s integrity for the coming year. Today was the first day of band camp."</p><p>An Alternate Universe that involves Alpha kids and marching band shenanigans!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One:

**Author's Note:**

> This in no way has anything to do with Marchingstuck or it's related AUs. Read marchingstuck here! http://fuckyeahmarchingstuck.tumblr.com/

Jane’s eyes searched nervously around the car floor. Backpack, check; Water jug, check; Clarinet, check. Today was practically the most important day of the entire season. The kick off which would decide the fate of the Marching Band’s integrity for the coming year. Today was the first day of band camp. 

Possibly, Jane had nothing to worry about considering that one day would not in fact make or break the band, but certainly responsibility rested heavily upon her shoulders as the new clarinet section leader. She was determined to be the best clarinet mommy that ever was and even took the all important step of baking cupcakes for her section. Sure it was a cheap gimmick, but Jane wanted desperately for her section firstly to get along, and secondly, to love her. 

Dad’s car pulled up to the parking lot in front of the band room and Jane’s heart started to hammer. She checked the clock: it was 7:50. She had already broken the sacred rule all Marching Bands kept that “on time is late and early is on time”. Hastily, she gathered her things and stumbled out of the car. Half way there, her clarinet case only held by her pinky tumbled to the ground without her notice. She had made it to the band room door when a gangly, 16 year old loomed over her, holding the case in his hands. He was unfamiliar looking, with a rich tan and square glasses low on the bridge of his nose. 

“Hello, miss! I believe you’ve dropped something!” Jane couldn’t place the accent, but it sounded vaguely Australian. 

“Oh uh, yeah I did,” was all she could say as the words stumbled out of her mouth in a jumbled mess because god this guy was all she could imagine of perfection and even more. 

“The name’s English, Jake English,” He gave a quick half smile that sent free the butterflies in Jane’s stomach.

“Erm, I’m Jane Crocker. I’ll see you later Jake,” She said, eyes plastered to the ground as she practically ran to the circle formed by her fellow section leaders and set her stuff in the large pile next to it. 

“Heeeeeeyyyyyy, Janey! We were jus talkin about this party me an Dirk went to last night,” Roxy said while peaking up from Dirks lap which she had been comfortably laying in as he stroked her blonde locks. 

“Yeah me and Rox were on each other all night. I mean we practically got the dance floor pregnant,” Dirk added.

“Yeah that sounds great! Hope you guys didn’t get too drunk seeing as Mr. Droog will shoot you if he finds out,”

“Janey, no need to worry ‘bout us. I only got a lil tipsy,”

“Roxy, you throw swords and guns in the air. Correct me if I’m wrong, but being hung over makes them a bit harder to catch,” Roxy pouted and hit Jane’s shoulder a few times.

“Anyways,” Jane started “Dirk, you know who all the hot guys are. What do you know about that English kid?” 

Dirk’s face brightened “Just moved here from a tiny little island in the Pacific. Kid’s cute, huh? Look at those sexy ass tube sock and dirty sneaker combo,”

“Yeah I guess he is,” Jane mumbled. She could feel blood rushing to her cheeks. Dirk had been her best friend since preschool, and she didn’t want to have a crush on the same person as him. She simply didn’t have the heart to. 

A few seconds later, Mr. Droog called everyone to calmly take a seat in order to explain the rules of conduct and such. This usually involved him going over a 15 page long packet in a relaxed fashion for about 2 hours. While this is usually interesting the first year, it begins to lose everyone’s interest quickly after. Jane took the empty chair next to Jake, you know, in case he had any questions, and Dirk and Roxy sat beside her right. 

Droog could seemingly talk all day. The only part that Jane actually paid attention to was the news on their old Directior, Mr. Noir. He’d apparently gone to jail, but Jane wasn’t sure what for. She’d become distracted by Roxy painting Dirk’s nails a very bright orange color. Jake was on the edge of his seat the whole time, his eyes never glancing away from the front. 

After an eternity, Mr. Droog dismissed them to assign lockers and then allowed them to take a lunch break. To her surprise, Jane was assigned to the locker next to Jake’s, who was quite happy to have a locker buddy. Dirk bribed the Drum Major, Callopie, into letting him have locker 69. After all, it had been his for two years already. It would be despicable to let someone who wouldn’t appreciate such an elegant number to be assigned it. Once finished, Jane, Roxy, and Dirk wandered outside.

“Where do you want to go?” Jane asked, looking over anxiously at Jake who was sitting by himself being entertained by an iPhone. 

“Ya want to go to my house?” Roxy proposed.

“Nah, your mom is really weird, she keeps giving me the look,”

“What look, Dirk?”

“That kind of soul burning stare that pretty much crushes my soul,”

“Oh yeah. How ‘bout your house Janey? Dad always has something baking,”

“Sure, yeah it’ll be fine. Do you guys want to invite Jake? He doesn’t seem to have anyone to hang out with,”

“Looks like my Jane’s getting some balls this year! Ask him!” Dirk looked a bit smug.

Jane walked over to stand next to him. He took a few seconds before looking up.

“Oh, Ms. Crocker, I wasn’t expecting you,”

“Yeah, um, my dad is making lunch. Do you, uh maybe, uh want to come with me, Roxy and Dirk?” Jane bit her lip so hard she could taste blood.

“That sounds like a fine idea. Heck knows I don’t know a fucking thing about this town anyhow,”

The four took off towards Jane’s house. Dirk and Roxy began a conversation about whether beards were attractive, but Jane could hardly pay attention. She was slightly behind Jake which meant a great view of his butt through his khaki cargo shorts. In the few minutes she’d indulged in looking, Roxy had obviously asked her a question and was giving her a questioning look. 

“What do you think Jane?”

“I’m sorry, can you repeat the question?”

“I’m sayin beards are sexy but only on wizards ‘cus they’re magic and stuff and Dirk’s sayin that he likes the rouged look but not in a cagey way,”

“Well I’m not one for facial hair,”

“If you ask me,” said Jake matter of factly, “A moustache is the manliest of all. A well kept stache is a mark of a true adventurer,”

Jane was awestruck. Now she knew he was perfect if he was willing to grow a moustache. She had a secret moustache fetish that she’d never even told Roxy. 

“I’m starten to like this guy,” Roxy smirked. 

All four entered the door way and were bombarded by the delicious smell of fresh baked cookies. They sat down on the couch and promptly devoured them while Jane put on a trashy reality show that Roxy wanted to watch until it was time to head back to music rehearsal and for Roxy to join the rest of the Colorguard. 

Both rehearsals passed uneventfully. That night, Jane went to be with happy thoughts of her impending marriage to Jake playing through her head.


	2. Day two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the beginning of the real part of band camp, also ten fingers.

Day two: 

Somehow, even though band camp wasn’t difficult at all yesterday, Jane still managed to wake up extremely tired. Maybe it was the changing schedule. Jane had managed to get herself used to a late schedule over the course of the summer, but come on! The hardest thing to do yesterday was holding her clarinet to her mouth and 10 year olds could do that! Despite her fatigue, she managed to hop out of bed before it got too late. It wouldn’t be in good character to be late this early in the season. Especially because she truly believed that her section needed her and without momma Jane, they would be lost, cupcake less puppies in the desert that is the turf laden football field. That metaphor sort of got away from her, kind of like this day.

Jane arrived to the band room about the same time as yesterday, however, no one is in the band room. This is because on all days besides the first, the band must do warm ups together as sort of a bonding thing, but really , it just gives Mr. Droog the opportunity to vent his aggression and throw borderline insults at his students. They haven’t started yet, so Jane took her usual spot next to Roxy and Dirk who seemed to be having a lively discussion. 

“Dirk, you totes gotta stay here for lunch because I wanna play this awesome game! You can invite Jake too, you’ll get to know him really well after this,” she gives her signature wonk. 

“Well, I was going to have a footlong sandwich party with my sex-tion, but alright,”  
“Hey, Janey!”   
“Hi Rox! Dirk!” Jane’s eyes shift a bit and notice, Dirk is wearing highlighter orange spanks. Holy crud! Hopefully that’s just a cup that he’s wearing! Roxy apparently, is also wearing the same ridiculous skin tight shorts, but they look much better on her. Especially her ass, it’s simply incredible with its perfect roundness, despite the athletic build that Roxy seems to maintain. 

“Hey there guys!” Jake is practically bounding through the door, barely throwing his stuff down before tackling Jane into a hug. Jane stumbled a bit, but remained composure. Her mind however did not. It is presently a jumble of thoughts and a racing pulse. He then goes around to hug Roxy briefly and then Dirk. Even after Jakes arms drop, Dirk continues to hold him in an inescapable grasp. His hands are on Jakes back and nonchalantly moving south while Jake just stands there, head on Dirk’s shoulder and giving the most pitiful, complacent look. Jane clears her throat, enough of this almost bad touch nonsense. He releases Jake and stares with a blank face at Roxy who can’t contain her snickers. 

Luckily, the drum major, Calliope begins to stand in the middle of the room to politely ask everyone to form lines so they can start. Jane, Dirk, and Roxy all head to the front, as is customary of section leaders. Jake takes his place in the next line, where he seems to ignore the obvious fact that this line only contains Colorguard. He doesn’t seem to care judging by the derpy grin he’s sporting. 

The warm ups don’t take too long, but it’s enough to get Jane and Roxy slightly out of breath. Being that she’s in Colorguard, Roxy is allowed to defer the punishment that is bootcamp coming next to her co-section leader Meenah, who seems all too willing. This is the day that Jane has been dreading since the first day when she was a freshman. She’d heard all the horror stories: people fainting and puking everywhere, Droog calling everyone fat, and the intense physical tax it puts on a person. Especially daunting was the reality that Jane was never fit to the standards of anyone. The upperclassmen set up their yoga mats and Mr. Droog puts in the DVD to be projected for all of them to see. Motherfucker! Jane never really cursed in the past, but when Bob Harper’s fit face comes into view, she couldn’t help herself. Come on! This guy has to be on steroids he looks that unnatural. Ok, well he is sort of handsome, but anyone who submits children to torture like this should be rightfully stoned. His taunting words are just making his face look easier to punch. That combined with Mr. Droog’s watchful eye, seriously is making Jane panic. To ease her eyes, she attempted to look at Jake and oh my god he’s loving every minute of this. Apparently under his baggy shirts and cargo pants, he’s got some muscle. Either that or he’s absolutely crazy. The crazy sounds more convincing. She tried to look away before Jake looked back, but he ended up smiling at her before she could. This only made the sweat pour more profusely to Jane’s embarrassment. It could seriously not be worse. She’d rather be marching in the heat learning basics. Hell, she’d rather be tossing flags with Roxy. But no, Jane would have to endure this for two more weeks. 

The video ends and Jane resists the urge to collapse on her mat. It’s time to join the rest of the band on the field and get this marching show on the road. Packing up as slow as possible, Jane eventually made it out of the door physically, maybe not mentally though. 

“Hi , Jane! What did you think about that workout? I thought it was great! I feel so fucking good! Not even a joke! I could seriously take the world on in a fistfight!” It’s too bad his face is too beautiful to punch.

Jane tried to put on her best fake smile and could only manage to say “yeah it was super,” before continuing to walk in silence with Jake. As they approached the field, immediately they were welcomed with a delightful hot, tire-smelling wind. Then, the always excellent ten-degree heat shift as one steps on the artificial turf. This was definitely helping Jane’s exhaustion for sure. It seemed that the lower classmen had only succeeded in getting in formation and had not been taught anything that would constitute as marching yet. They spent a whole hour only on marching forward. Yeah, this was going to be a long day. After a short break, another hour was spent practicing the all important basic marching step and Mr. Droog begrudgingly allowed them to lunch. 

All three of them caught up to Roxy who was sitting and grinning mischievously under a shady tree. They sat in a circle around her and began to take out sandwiches while Roxy explained the most played game in highschool: ten fingers. 

“Ok, so since you’re all here I can explain this! Each one of yous holds out ten fingers and when it’s your turn you say something you’ve never done. So, like I would say ‘never have I ever gone sky diving’ and all of the people who have put a finger down. The person with the most fingers left wins kinda. And you can make this as dirty as you want ehhehehehehe. You want to start Dirk?”

“Uh sure. Never have I ever had a vagina,” He and Jake highfive.

“What a cop out!” Jane says after dropping a finger. 

“Your turn, Janey!” 

“Never have I ever, uh kissed someone of the same gender. Your turn Jake,” both Roxy and Dirk put a finger down, not exactly surprising. 

“Never have I ever have I ever gotten past third base,” Roxy puts a finger down right away, but Dirk seems hesitant. 

“What did these bases involve? Did you touch his dick?” Dirk comments slightly amused

“No, it was a lady, and she touched me!”

“I can look like a lady,” he says before putting a finger down. 

“Dirk you need to stop! It’s Roxy’s turn be quiet,” Jane pipes up.

“Never have I ever smoked weed. This bitch only drinks the finest alcohol that $15 at a liqueur store can buy,” she says matter of factly. 

“Dude Jake did you just put a finger down?” 

“I saw it growing right in my very backyard. What the flying fuck was I supposed to do?”

“Bro... you should come to my place,”

“Dirk you don't smoke. You didn't even put a finger down,” Jane said scowling. 

“.. is that a reason not to come to my place because I will get weed and it will be a fucking stoner's paradise in this bitch,” 

“erm it was only once Dirk, I’m not a stoner at all,” 

“Your turn Dirk,” Jane says impatiently.

“Never have I ever… been in a relationship,” Jake and Roxy both put down fingers. Jane is still at 10, this is becoming pathetic. Well, she kind of knew this would happen, but it’s still fun to learn some things about Jake. It’s sort of surprising what he’s done. 

“My turn? Um lets see… Never have I ever… watched porn for pleasure,” All three put a finger down. Wow, that is something to not think about. Shouldn’t be that surprised though assuming most guys masturbate frequently. Still, this fact is making Jane blush quite a bit. 

“Hmmm I can’t think of what to say now,” Jake pauses and runs a hand through his hair. “Oh I know! Never have I ever given a blowjob,” With a quick flash, Roxy puts her finger down. Dirk is staring at Jake completely poker faced. He’s putting his finger down as slowly as possible while not looking away from his eyes. This is starting to get a bit creepy for anyone’s standards.

“Umm, Roxy,” says Jane “Don’t you need to be getting back to Colorguard rehearsal?”

“Yeah yeah way to ruin the game, Janey. It was just getting fun!”

She leaves indignantly and the three left break the game in favor of simply talking before music rehearsal and the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> I will update more chapters as soon as I have time!


End file.
